Kingdom of Normandy
The Kingdom of Normandy 'or '''Nourmaundie '''is an small monarchy in Northern France, its in close relations with Imperium Skandinavisk due to its close Nordic ties. On May 30th, its planned that Normandy will formally join the Imperial Scandinavia as a autonomous region, providing itself at the Parlamentet of Skandinavia. The nation was founded on May 9th 1951 after the declaration from the regional group called "'Normandie Nationalistpartiet". It's culture is heavily tied to its Nordic past, and traditions. History The fiefdom of Normandy was created for the Viking leader Rollo (also known as Robert of Normandy). Rollo had besieged Paris but in 911 entered vassalage to the king of the West Franks, Charles the Simple, through the Treaty of Saint Clair-sur-Epte. In exchange for his homage and fealty, Rollo legally gained the territory which he and his Viking allies had previously conquered. The name "Normandy" reflects Rollo's Viking (i.e. "Northman") origins.The descendants of Rollo and his followers adopted the local Gallo-Romantic language and intermarried with the area's original inhabitants. They became the Normans – a Norman-speaking mixture of Scandinavians, Hiberno-Norse, Orcadians, Anglo-Danish, and indigenous Franks and Gauls.Rollo's descendant William, Duke of Normandy, became king of England in 1066 in the Norman Conquest culminating at the Battle of Hastings, while retaining the fiefdom of Normandy for himself and his descendants. Norman expansion Norman possessions in the 12th century. Besides the Norman conquest of England and the subsequent conquests of Wales and Ireland, the Normans expanded into other areas. Norman families, such as that of Tancred of Hauteville, played important parts in the Crusades. Tancred's sons William Iron Arm, Drogo of Hauteville, Humphrey of Hauteville, Robert Guiscard and Roger the Great Count conquered the Emirate of Sicily and additional territories in Southern Italy. They also carved out a place for themselves and their descendants in the Crusader States of Asia Minor and the Holy Land.The 14th century Norman explorer Jean de Béthencourt established a kingdom in the Canary Islands. Béthencourt received the title King of the Canary Islands but recognised as his overlord Henry III of Castile, who had provided aid during the conquest. Declaration of Indpendence The''' Nationalist Party of Normandy''', an social-democratic group that pledge to its Nordic heriatge instead of that of French grew in popularity after World War II, in response to the French demanding a majority of unfair taxes to rebuild the interior of France, such as Paris and its other largerly French dominated cultural centers, Normandy having to clean itself up from the Invasion of Normandy, called for itself to secced from the French Republic and recall its ethnical Jarl and reclaim the lions of Normandy. In 1951, of the winter, the '''Normandy Nationalist Party '''led a popular coup in the town centers, which were controlled by French government placed holders to rebuild the nation. The Kingdom of Normandy was created on May 9th of 1951 after several battles on the interior of the Norman planes. In 1997, the nation declared a new Jarl, Sakrie Pyrige an British born Norman, he was throned in 2007, today he still leads the nation as the nations Jarl, and has lead the nation into talks with the Skandinavia over unification Category:Normandy Category:FW Storage